


Star

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [14]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Fluff, Mistaken Identity, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Nicola's favourite restaurant is swarming with happy couples when all she wants is to enjoy her pizza in peace, and it doesn't help that everyone seems to think she's someone she's not...





	Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankieTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTerror/gifts).



Nicola flicked through her phone, of course she had no messages from friends today, and the waitress kept giving her pitiful looks as she munched her way through an entire ‘couple’s pizza’ alone.

“Can I get your autograph?”

Nicola looked up to see a young guy, his smile shining out, although he was a waiter, so he was paid to be cheery. But Nicola couldn’t figure out what he wanted. Was this his way of hinting that she should leave?

“I’m still eating?” Nicola glared at the queue of happy couples waiting by the door, before focusing on her pizza.

“Sorry to bother you, I’ll come back when you’ve finished your meal.” The waiter scurried away, leaving Nicola looking confused.

But she wasn’t going to be deterred from enjoying her meal. She came to this restaurant every Wednesday, and she wasn’t changing her plans for anyone, not even a saint.

People came and went, a few couples getting handsy in the queue before opting for a takeaway, much to the relief of all around them.

Glancing around, there was no sign of the waiter that had come up to her table before, and she couldn’t see any other staff. Slumping back in her seat she drank the watery remains of her cola, the ice cubes melting fast in the heat of the restaurant.

She took a bite of her pizza, and it was that moment that someone nudged her elbow.

“Excuse me.” A man from the next table leant over, and Nicola finished chewing as he continued. “Sorry to interrupt, but are you that movie star?”

Nicola was tempted to play along, although from the unimpressed look on his date’s face he wasn’t using it as a chat up line, and her curiosity got the better of her. “Which movie star?”

“You know, the one in the spy movie.”

Nicola resisted the urge to roll her eyes, she had no idea what film the guy was talking about, and from the vague information he’d given her, she wasn’t sure anyone else would know what film he meant either.

“No, sorry, you must have me confused with someone else.”

“Sorry, my mistake.” He glanced at the empty seat across from Nicola, and the pity in his eyes was unmistakable. “Have a nice evening.”

Nicola looked up just as a waitress rushed past, and she tried to attract her attention, but her mouth was full of pizza.

Stuffing another slice of pizza into her mouth, Nicola was relieved when the waitress returned with a refill for her cola, and she hovered at the table as Nicola finished chewing.

“I know this is really unprofessional of me, but could I get your autograph?” The waitress held out her notepad, and Nicola looked up to see a kind smile and beautiful eyes. “I love your new movie by the way.”

Nicola blushed, her mouth hanging open but no words were coming out of it, and she cursed the fact that her usual easy charm seemed to have deserted her when she needed it the most.

“I’m sorry, I’ll leave you to eat.” The waitress hung her head, and Nicola wondered how she could appear so rude without even saying a word.

“Wait.” Nicola reached out to rest her hand on the waitress’ arm, her skin cool to the touch. “I’m Nicola, and I’m not a movie star. Sorry to disappoint you.”

“Paula.”

“Nice to meet you.” Nicola put her hand out before realising it was greasy from the pizza, but it made Paula smile.

“I see you leaving every week just as I’m starting my shift.” Paula blushed, and Nicola tried to remember if they’d spoken before.

“If I’d known that, I’d have stayed later.” Nicola winked at Paula, feeling her confidence flooding back as Paula grinned, her pink cheeks making her look even more adorable.

A bell rang to say an order was ready, and Paula looked disappointed.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Nicola smiled as she pointed at the remaining slices of pizza sitting on the table, and Paula gave her a quick smile as she wandered away.

Nicola’s evening was a lot better after that, devouring her pizza as she watched Paula rush around serving everyone, until they were the only two people left in the restaurant.

Paula appeared out of the kitchen carrying a slice of chocolate cake.

“Did you ask the others what my favourite cake is?”

“No, it was just a hunch that you’d be a chocolate cake girl.” Paula smiled as she pulled the bobble out of her hair, letting it flow around her shoulders as Nicola reached out for the spoon. “I spent all evening telling people you weren’t an actress.”

“It’s flattering, but my job is way less glamorous than that.” Nicola snorted in laughter as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

“What do you do?”

“I’m a design engineer.” Nicola offered Paula a bite of her cake, fascinated by the way her lips wrapped around the spoon. “Are you a student?”

“Yeah, I’m studying mechanical engineering.” Paula shrugged, offering Nicola the last bite of chocolate cake.

“I still can’t get over the fact that people think I look like a movie star.”

“It’s uncanny. I can’t believe that you haven’t seen the trailer, or the poster, or the hundreds of social media posts about the film.”

“I’m not really much of a film fan.”

“Would you want to go see it?” Paula compressed her lips, fidgeting with her hair as she waited for Nicola to answer.

“I’d like that.”

*

The film was fun, and Nicola had spent most of it holding Paula’s hand as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” Nicola stuck her tongue out, and Paula glanced at her watch.

“It’s not Valentine’s day any longer.”

“Good, that means I can do this.” Nicola rushed in for a passionate kiss, sweeping Paula off her feet and leaving them both smiling.

“You’re way prettier than that actress.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
